


Divergence from the Timeline Undertale x Reader One-shots and Drabbles

by Yinsama (orphan_account)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AUs, Character Death, Drug Use, Handplates, Implied Relationships, Multi, Nonbinary Chara and Frisk, Resets, Science, Underfell, Undertale Genocide Route, character abuse, nonbinary reader, timetravel, underswap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-01-16 10:32:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12340929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Yinsama
Summary: When we meet the reader, they are already in a new timeline and universe. We have no idea why their here, what's their purpose and if their motives are good.A series of connected series of one-shots and drabbles involving a cross-universe hoping reader. Shengians insue.





	1. This not the start.

Most stories start at the beginning or flashback to allow the reader to catch up, but no. Y/n is found once again in the same snowy forest that they've seen countless times over. Y/n has seen every timeline, story, pieces of dialogue, relationship, death, you name it. They became numb to it all. Y/n walks along the same path taking notice this timeline is in progress and already has a human in it. The air is cheerful, they assume maybe a pacifist run or mild neutral run. They seem to be right as once they hit Snowdin everyone is alive. As for Frisk, Y/n believes they might be battling Papyrus by now. 

Y/n takes their time. Stopping a Grillby's for some fries. By the time they arrive at Frisk and Papyrus they seem to be nearing the end of the fight. Papyrus seems to be rather happy so this must be a pacifist. Great so far no anomalies other than Y/n. Y/n stuffs a now cold fry in their mouth; still good though. Oh, wait never mind it's not a pacifist.Y/n raises a brow as the two hug and Frisk digs a toy knife through Papyrus' neck. Ouch. Y/n can't seem to remember if this triggers then Sans boss fight, but they hope so. That's always entertaining. That's really the only fun part so, in the meantime, Y/n will head back to Grillby's and enjoy some food. There's nothing new about this timeline. 

 


	2. Paperwork

You are digging through lines of code, signs, and commands numbing your mind as you scroll through hundreds upon thousands of pre-written dialogue, actions, and commands. (e/c) eyes searching for any sign of unfinished work, errors, anomalies, anything that could possibly fuel Error Sans; a Sans cut out of his own timeline with nothing left but the corrupted need to destroy things like him. The work was tedious; reading scripts and fixing dialogue errors, altering commands so they don't glitch, and so on. There was only so much you could do. If a story had no end yet, unfinished timeline, or underdeveloped routes you couldn't fix that, that was left to the creator, someone you couldn't find or touch, they were out of your realm, someone above Ink Sans. A God-like being and you scavenged for what they left behind.

Every one that fails to exist inside a timeline has a space outside of time itself. Whether you're a Gaster and live in the void, Error's 404 dead space, or Ink's creative zone. Or a (Y/n) who lives in this endless space, only able to rip open and close holes in codes and timelines. You compare yourself to Core Frisk sometimes, someone who became too self-aware for their own good and lost their home. You and Core Frisk share each-others work; collecting data of timelines and helping those that need it. You are not entirely sure how they got here or why they look like that, but you have a feeling the two correlate together. There's one difference between you two though, Core Frisk can see everything at once and You can't. But both of you can only travel to one place at a time, so you split the work. 

Core Frisk has been here longer than you that you can remember. They did more of the dirty work. While both of you risked getting caught by Error, Core risked the chance of being in a timeline that was about to collapse along with confrontation with Error Sans. Your jobs were simple though; convince as many people possible to come to omega timeline, a blank open space. Most of the time you could only convince Sans's maybe a Papyrus if the universe dictated it. Depending on the Universe you could get a Frisk or Chara, even an Asrial too. On rare chances, you could convince Toriel. 

 

 


End file.
